EAW No Regards (2010)
Card EAW World Heavyweight Championship HRDO © vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy Triple Threat Match for the EAW Championship Mr. DEDEDE © vs. Heart Break Boy vs. Alexander Da Vinci House of Horrors Match La Secta Apocalyptica (Kevin Devastation & Dark Emperor) vs. GTL World Order (Cyclone & Viper) Triple Threat Match Ashten Cross vs. Hova vs. Mister K Fatal 4-Way Match for the EAW InterWire Championship SG2 © vs. Drake Blake vs. Superior Quality 85 vs. Tyler Parker EAW Vixens Championship Kendra Shamez © vs. Maria Punk - Special Guest Referee: CM Bank$ 5-on-1 Handicap Match Extreme Enigma vs. Vic Vendetta, Dollah, Shades, Freight Train, & Boxcar NoRegardsEAWVixensChampionship.png NoRegardsEAWInterWireChampionship.png NoRegardsAshtenCrossvHovavMisterK.png NoRegardsEAWChampionship.png NoRegardsEAWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.png Results *1. Extreme Enigma smashes all opponents with a sledgehammer towards the end of the match. *3. As CM Banks was going in for the count as Maria covers Kendra for the pinfall, Maria and Hurricane Hawk were shown on the titantron as Banks stops his count. Banks watches as Hawk and Maria start kissing on the titantron. Maria stops the pin as Banks grabs her by the hair and put her on his shoulder as he hit the Go To Retirement on his own wife. Kendra regains her awareness as Banks ordered her to pin Maria as Bank made the count as Kendra gets the win and retains the Vixens Title. After the match, Banks was staring down at Maria as Kendra exits the ring. Banks then takes off his wedding ring and throws it down at Maria. Maria was still out as Banks slowly exits with an angry expression on his face. Banks then storms back up the ramp and head backstage as medical personnel tend to Maria. *5. Before the match, half of the GTL World Order came out because Cyclone wants only Kevin & Dark Emperor to come out because he wants to an end to their rivalry once and for all. Due to the match's stipulation, Kevin Devastation was fired on the spot. Miscellaneous *Backstage, EAW Vixens Champion Kendra Shamez was seen walking down the hall. Kendra then walks up to a door that says "Control Room" and walks in, closing the door behind her. *Rated R Shaman of Sexy was in the locker room as he was putting on his gear until EAW World Heavyweight Champion HRDO storms in behind RRS and forces him up against his locker by the back of his neck. RRS try to speak but got shut up by HRDO. HRDO then told RRS that he been cocky lately and shouldn't even have the privilege of facing me tonight in front of all these people in the main event. He continues his speech that he didn't care of what happened on Showdown between them a few weeks ago but he does care that RRS does not walk into the ring tonight with that stupid, arrogant smile on his face because he wanted him to be scared because he is the most dominant man in the company. He ended his speech by telling RRS "If you don't trust me on that...then I'm going to have to SHOW you...and RRS, that's the hard way." HRDO bashes RRS' head against the lockers and shoves his head into one. HRDO slams the locker shut on RRS' head and walks out of the room as RRS falls to the ground. *Backstage in the Generation Genesis locker room, CM Banks were arguing with Hurricane Hawk as Maria try to calm Banks down. Maria still trying to calm down her husband but Banks didn't want any of that at all. But then Hawk decided to man up and told Banks that he did slept with his wife during the bachelor party that Banks and the rest of Generation Genesis had on the night that Road to Redemption IV was taking place and the reason why he did it because Banks were treating her better than the entire Genesis. Banks got mad about it so he shoves Hawk into the wall as Maria goes and hangs onto Banks' arm to try and stop him. Banks yells at Maria to get the hell off of him as he then grabs Maria and throws her by the hair on top of Hawk. Banks say some words to both Hawk and Maria until he walks out of the locker room and slams the door behind him. *Heart Break Boy and Da Vinci were singing their version of Jingle Bells until EAW Champion Mr. DEDEDE interrupted them until Da Vinci throws DEDEDE out of the door. *Backstage, Rated R Shaman of Sexy was watching his last few matches against HRDO in his locker room until a shadow was seen stepping up to the doorway. Moments later, the shadow was revealed as Y2Impact smiling at RRS. RRS gets up to fight but Impact told him that he's not there to cause any trouble. RRS asks Impact why he's here and Impact responded by telling RRS that let RRS know that he's around and wished RRS good luck too. But then Y2Impact takes a baseball bat that he was hiding behind his back. Impact swings and RRS closes his eyes in preparation for the shot, with no time to dodge. Instead of hitting RRS, the baseball bat cracks the screen of the TV RRS was watching. Impact flashes RRS a smile, then leaves, closing the door behind him. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2010